User talk:Mrrandylg
Missing stuff from main page I'll add Ivory City and Earth II to the main page. Thanks for pointing out those missing items. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 8:38 AM PST 1 Oct 2010 My Projects *Match the format for all of the quest area pages **Add soldiers required tables to all quest areas **Link all Special Missions to their bosses **Add energy and gold icons **Add Any General icon where needed **Link soldiers to their soldier page *Create soldier pages for each soldier (if anyone wants to help, I created a template named SoldierInfo) *Help out with the Master Quest List *Add odds to chest pages Completed ~~MrRandyLG 22:23, October 20, 2010 (UTC) *Add license info to all pics I uploaded Completed ~~MrRandyLG (talk · ) 15:02, November 2, 2010 (UTC) *Fix homeguide If you have any suggestions that would make the quest areas better, please leave a comment here. List updated last: ~~MrRandyLG (talk · ) 15:02, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Nice job on the new SoldierInfo template and new pages Too bad the we can't make new soldier pages get used as tooltips on links, but it's good to see the push being made to make individual pages for stuff rather than just a bunch of giant tables. I will look into making more infoboxes for other things. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 2:59 PM PST 18 Oct 2010 *Thanks. ~~MrRandyLG 22:23, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Please give license info for images you upload You seem to be conscientious, so could you please go through the images you've uploaded and give them proper license templates. If you are uploading UI images from the Castle Age game, you can replace the "None selected" template with the "Fair use" template ( ) on the info page of the image. I exchanged e-mails with Castle Age support and they are fine with us using images from the game, but we should still mark them as "Fair use". -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 2:59 PM PST 21 Oct 2010 *Sorry about that. I will go back and fix them. ~~MrRandyLG (talk · ) 04:51, October 22, 2010 (UTC) *Done ~~MrRandyLG (talk · ) 15:03, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Sub-quests No sub-quest has a required general. I find it best if that row gets excluded from the table. I'm telling you this because I see you are working on the quests page. I also think some tinkering is required in regards to the number of completions needed because that number varies according to how many members you have in your Elite Guard (+2% for each) and if you are using Sano (+5%). Their bonus is multiplicative, so the multiplier for having a Full Elite Guard and Sano as your active general is 1.26 (26%). NorthFury 13:45, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the info. ~~MrRandyLG (talk · ) 18:00, November 7, 2010 (UTC) : If you want, you can add info on my Research page. The best way is to write how much Influence you got after each attempt. Add a ' if you got an event. Also, add FEG for Full Elite Guard and Sano if he's your active general. NorthFury 21:17, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Questbox I've done a version of the questbox myself. You can check it out here. This looks slightly better when using zoom. Something that should have taken me 5 minutes lasted way longer because floating the divs didn't worked out as expected. NorthFury 22:18, November 10, 2010 (UTC) *Nice I like it. I noticed you did not use tables. I have not used div tags before. I will do more research in the div tag and figure it out. I am learning as I go. Thanks for fixing the borders. I am done for tonight (I got to go to sleep) but I am now trying to make it where the table is expandable in height like the quest lore box I made. That way it will keep the background and the border. I will upload the new pics and request the new css additions then I will work on it more later. ~~MrRandyLG (talk · ) 07:24, November 11, 2010 (UTC)